fat lady caseso sorry
by briarsrose
Summary: The Grimms have a new case.But will Sabrina and Pucks arrogant tempers get in the way and ruin the case.Or will it cause even greater trouble then any of them could have imagined?Once again.I HATE MY EVIL COMPUTER!


here you it took so long.I was grounded.

Chapter 1

Sabrinas hands were tight, white knuckled fists."Did you find anything?"the fat lady asked for the hundreth time over Sabrinas back,her hot,

rancid breathe making Sabrina moments ago she had been over Daphnes Grimms had a new case, their first in weeks.

They had to find who had stolen the fat ladies,or Isabelles, swing and karoake Sabrina doubted that they could find anything

with her hovering over them , asking every five minutes"Did you find anything?" whilr eating some sort of food that managed to go from her

mouth to the backs of their heads and hovering over Daphne she chewed a long loaf of garlic and onion bread that could clearly be

seen and heard rolling around in her reminded Sabrina of when Puck would turn into a donkey or horse and eat at the table."Did you find anything?

"She asked Daphne, giving her a thurough spray of half masticated, spit-sticky chunks of shivered and steadied her breathing."No, I didn't."

How could I with you standing over my shoulder, spitting your food at me,she thought angrily,and not even having the common courtesy to share,not

that I want any of _that _ had made the mistake of looking at her sister with a pitiful Isabelle saw it and made her way over to her.

What the heck!Wasn't she facing the other way?Why does she need to come over here?Hasn't she harassed me enough?Sabrina groaned inwardly at

these thoughts and the approaching that is why her fists were so."No", Sabrina ansered through gritted teeth, still gagging at the garlig-onion

scent wavering around her face,"I told you that I would tell you if I found back off a few feet and leave me to my work!"She was trying to remain

calm and collected for the families sake, but that women just wouldn't back off!Isabelles mouth made a surprised o."Well,"She snapped,"I would if I didn't

have to worry about you stealing my valuables or messing up my house!After all, you are a degenerate."Sabrina snapped the handle to her microscopein half.

"WHAT?"she screamed, losing it."You don't have any 'valuables'!All you have is food!Are we going to run off with your ham!Or turkey?And your house is

already a mess"she said spreading her arms wide to motion to the expanse of wrappers and ald tv food trays littering the ground,"And we"She pointed

to Daphne and herself,"are NOT degenerates!We came here with Granny Relda to help you find your swing and karoake machine!Honestly I don't

know how you could fir your huge a-"Puck had come in from another room with Relda to see what the screaming rushed over and clasped his

hand over Sabrinas mouth 't get his intentions wrong, he wanted to see Sabrina go all angry rampage on the women, but this was the

families first case in weeks. So they couldn't blow meant Sabrina couldn't finish her though Isabelle deserved her too, she couldn' Puck

smiled at how wrong the women and Daphne weren't degenerates,but Puck face was red with anger and loss of breath.

Dispite Pucks hand she was still it came out as"Ahhhh-gugh-ughta-okfedasc-vertcho-humund-asde-unmegh-gerrrrrrrrrrr"

Puck started to drag her away."Where are you-"Isabelle stopped at the glare Puck gave was cold and hard, piercing as hoped that it

could pierce her heart and kill not, he was the trickster king, he would find a a trap waiting for her or his pixie"minions" could do something

terrible horrific and maybe even setting Sabrina free on , he wouldn't do that to the old for the other Grimms as well.

He knew Sabrina would regret, even if it was only a little, getting her family off of this if he didn't stop her, where would he get his free meals?

And what of his room?Yeah, Puck thought,where would I eat?Thats the only reason that i'm doing maybe just to make Grimm mad too.

He drug her into what he beleived to be the living room."Hey!What do you think you were doing back there, huh?Do you want to ruin this whole case?"

Sabrina growled and cotinued to squim in his grip knew that if she bit his hand he would let go but how often did he wash his hands?

And what did he touch with thoughts made her quesy."I'm not letting you go until you calm down."

He said smugly,as if reading her gave him a hard elbow to the grunted but held firm."Ok"he said through clenched teeth,"We're

going outside!"Once outside of the the ramshackle one story house he threw her to the caught herself and rolled away.

"What'd you do that for?!"She screamed with anger and confusion, rubbing her knee which was red from scraping agianst the

gravel driveway."What'd I do what for pug face?"He questioned back with a thought for a moment."You know,"she finally

managed"Stopping taking me away from _her_.And throwing me down like that?!"Pucks tough guy face wavered."Well I for one wasn't letting

you mess up my dinner."Sabrinas brows furrowed in confusion."And with the old lady out of work how could she buy my favorite

ice cream and marshmellow topping?And,"He added with great enphasis,"you _elbowed_ me hard in the ribs when _I was helping _ don't get

all snotty with me."Sabrina went bright red with embarressment."I didn't ask for your help!"She shot back smirked."You still needed it."

Sabrina wanted to go up to him and sock him right in that smirking little thing he called a smirk grew as a new thought

came to him."And you always your a girl.A weak little whinny, make-up using ugly-"Sabrina lunged forward.

"Shut up you stupid little fairy!"They fell to the ground screaming and yelling in giant rolling ball of fierce fists and struggled out of

Sabrinas death grip and flew into the airten feet above her."Ha, as I said.A useless little girl."Sabrina grapped a handful of rocks and hurled them

at Puck, who missed dodging them."OWWW!"He whined as he was hit in the face with them."Get down here and fight!"Sabrina sceecthed at

him while renewing her load of face showed true fear and he flew roared from him as her next attack fell short

by at least looked around for a bigger rock.A smile lit her was holding his stomach and laughing so hard

tears formed in his he rolled around in the air with his laughing fit Sabrina swung her arn back and took a pitching position that

she had learned years ago from her rock flew thruogh the air with a _whoosh_ as it sped toward its screamed and

plummeted only a few feet away from the ran and leaped onto his back, earning a surprised yelp from Puck.

They stuggled and screamed pulling at each other like animals while whizzing around in the air blindly and in a wild pulled Pucks hair.

Puck spun in frantic circles grabbing at her and only coming back with a piece of her sweater an trapped lock of he pulled at

Sabrina she would pull at his hands slipped when Puck spun upside down and now she was covering his eyes and nose.

Puck let out an inhuman roar and started to zip around so fast that everything becane a trees,sky and houses blended together in a mix of

interesting colors that slid around like the inside of a hands released her sweater and reached for his wooden sword.

He swung it behind him madly and only proceeded to hit her backside and cause more uncontrollable felt like she was going to hurl.

She closed her eyes, screaming the whole when Puck hit her with his sword she twisted his nose between her fingers.

Puck roared agian and tried to hit her hand forgot that he was holding the sword and hit his face with it.

Now with an angry, loopy fairy spinning uncontrollable through the air they both plummeted down(or left, right,

really to confusing to tell) and landed hard on a shingles broke apart under the two as they rolled down the side of the roof.

After a long drop they both landed in soft grass that wasn't nearly soft enough..Sabrina rolled and finally stopped with a last,aching tumble.


End file.
